Un soir de pleine lune
by mimie 178
Summary: Ma version de la découverte de la prophétie par les Potter, l'apprenant par Albus Dumbledore, un soir de pleine lune.


_Un soir de pleine lune, le petit bourg de Godric's Hollow n'est dérangé que par un faible vent provenant du sud…_

_Un homme, grand, le nez acquelin, des lunettes en demie lune sur celui-ci, remonte silencieusement une petite rue déserte._

_Albus Dumbledore frappe trois coups à une petite porte cochère, regarde autour de lui et constate que personne ne semble le suivre._

_Quelques instants plus tard, on lui ouvre…_

_James Potter, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, laissa entrer le directeur de Poudlard._

_Il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un bref coup d'œil dehors. _

_De toute évidence, il se sentait épié…_

« James, comment allez vous mon ami ? »

« Bien. Merci Albus. Vos affaires se portent bien à Poudlard ?

« Oui, on ne peut mieux. Je viens d'ailleurs de rencontrer cet après-midi mon nouveau professeur de Divination. Une certaine Sybille Trelawney. »

« Ah ! Pourtant, je croyais que vous souhaitiez arrêter cette matière ? »

« Oui, c'est en effet le cas mais j'ai pris rendez-vous avec cette jeune femme à la tête de sanglier, leur thé au citron est toujours le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais bu et… »

« Peut être en désirez-vous une bonne tasse ? Cela vous réchauffera. »

« Volontiers. »

_De l'étage, provenaient des pleures d'enfant, bien vite calmés par une voix chantante._

_James qui s'affairait à sa tache sans baguette, mit le feu sous une casserole d'eau tiède, puis il prit un fin sachet de thé au citron et le mit dans une tasse._

_Dumbledore en profita pour prendre la parole à nouveau._

« Vous avez l'air ennuyé mon ami, pourtant je vous assure qu'à part moi, personne n'est au courant de l'endroit où vous vivez. Je ne sais pas si de votre côté vous avez prévenu certains de vos amis de votre nouvelle localité ? »

_James était revenu près de Dumbledore, il lui désignait à présent un siège où le vieil homme s'assit _

_Potter senior répondit sombrement._

« Eh bien, Sirius est au courant. Je pense que je peux toujours lui faire confiance mais comment savoir véritablement à qui faire confiance ? »

Dumbledore acquiésa silencieusement et repris de sa voix calme « James, Sirius est l'une des personnes sui qui vous pouvez compter. Vous êtes vous posé la question s'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je…ne crois pas que ce soit le cas mais si cela s'affirmait exact. Je pense qu'il y a un espion parmi mes amis. Lily le croit également alors je me demande s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas partir à nouveau et laisser tout ceux que nous connaissons derrière nous.»

_James se passa une main sur le visage comme pour remettre ses idées en ordre puis regarda à nouveau Dumbledore._

« Je vous comprends. »

_James se leva et revint quelques secondes après pour tendre sa tasse au vieil homme. Il se rassit, l'air pensif._

_Dumbledore reprit plus doucement._

« Je ce que j'ai appris cet après midi ne vous rassurera sans doute pas davantage. »

_James fronça les sourcils mais n'objecta rien._

« Cette jeune femme, Madame Trelawney, m'a prédit quelque chose et sachant que votre fils est né le 31 juillet de l'année dernière c'est bien cela ? » _James acquiésa _« Cette prédiction pourrait s'appliquer à lui. »

« Que voulez vous dire Albus ? » Demanda Potter senior.

_C'est à ce moment là qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant en profita pour descendre les escaliers. _

_Dumbledore et James se levèrent. Lily Potter s'approcha de Dumbledore et l'embrassa sur les joues._

« Comment allez vous Albus ? » _Fit-elle un mince sourire sur le visage._

« Bien Lily et le petit Harry ? »

« Il dort paisiblement à présent. Si seulement nous pouvions en faire autant. »

_Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de James, ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille. Albus se rassit confortablement._

« Il vaudrait mieux vous mettre au courant vous aussi. » Déclara Dumbly.

_Lily fixa James un instant avant de reporter son attention soucieuse sur Dumbledore._

« Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ? » Dit-elle crispée.

« Rien de grave pour le moment mais mes amis, si j'en crois la prophétie que m'a faite cette Trelawney tout à l'heure vous pourriez courir un autre danger. »

« Trelawney ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ne serait ce pas une voyante d'un certain âge ? » Demanda Lily.

« Il s'agit en fait de sa petite fille, la dernière de la lignée. »

_Albus bu une gorgée de son thé qui était maintenant presque froid. _

« Sa prédiction commençait ainsi. _**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et les Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui déteint le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…** »_

_Durant de longues secondes personne ne parla puis James se leva soudainement. _

« Harry serait cet enfant ! Non je ne peux pas le croire, ce n'est qu'un gamin ! »

« James rassit toi. » _Fit Lily d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant bien qu'elle n'en menait pas large non plus._

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Je sais que vous vous êtes retrouvé face à Voldemort deux ou trois fois, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. » _Répondit Lily d'une voix terne _« La première fois avec l'ordre voila de cela deux ans. Puis, en septembre dernier lorsque nous devions recueillir des informations contre les mangemorts et où nous somme tombés dans une embuscade. Voldemort a bien faillit nous avoir ce jour là, d'ailleurs comme vous le savez nombreux y ont laissé la vie comme les Prewett. »

« Et il y a quelques semaines lorsque vous avez décidé de nous faire muter ici à Godric's Hollow. » _Finit James l'air anxieux _« Nous ne serions sans doute plus de ce monde si vous n'aviez pas été là vous-même Albus, Maugrey, Abelforth, Sirius. Nous vous devons beaucoup. »

« Vous ne nous devez rien mes amis. Vous en auriez fait tout autant pour nous. » _Dit Dumbledore_.

« Je crains que la prochaine fois ne nous soit fatale. » _Murmura Lily en déglutissant difficilement _« Et alors qui sera là pour veiller sur Harry si cela se produisait ? Je ne veux pas que mon unique enfant finisse tout seul. »

« Sirius est là Lily, il ne nous trahirait pas sauf sous la contrainte. » _Dit James mais il semblait sceptique en prononçant ces paroles._

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr James, nous ne pouvons compter que sur vous et sur nous Albus. »

« La confiance est très dure à fournir à présent mais soyez certain que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, Harry ne serait pas seul. Nous ferions de notre mieux pour le protégé. »

_Les Potter hochèrent de la tête et se turent un instant, c'est à ce moment là qu'Albus décida d'objecter l'essentiel. _

« Pourtant, cette prophétie peut s'appliquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Les Londubat ont eu un fils, une journée avant que votre fils ne naisse. Ils se sont dressés contre Voldemort trois fois également. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé ensemble face à lui lors d'une de ses attaques ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. Alice et Frank étaient avec nous la première fois. Alice était gravement blessée mais elle s'en est remise forte heureusement. » _Dit James. _« Mais pendant plusieurs jours elle ne semblait plus savoir où elle se trouvait. On lui avait lancé un fort sortilège de confusion, il me semble. » _Lily acquiésa ainsi que Dumbledore._

« Il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine » _Déclara Lily _« Cette prophétie disait que Voldemort marquerait cet enfant comme son égal ! Cela veut dire qu'il lui conférera un symbole ou quelque chose le faisant devenir semblable ? Pourquoi donnerait-il des pouvoirs qu'il possède à un gamin qui est là pour le tuer. C'est stupide. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit volontaire si cela se produit. » _Déclara Dumbly _« Je pencherais plus vers le symbole tout comme vous Lily puisque la prophétie disait le marquera. »

_James semblait réfléchir à autre chose il dit tout haut _« Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire pour vous Albus ? »

« Eh bien j'y ai réfléchis tout l'après midi et j'ai connu Voldemort durant sa jeunesse, il a eu une vie misérable. Ses parents l'ont « abandonnés », il a vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ses onze ans. Donc, s'il y a bien quelque chose que cet homme n'a jamais connu c'est l'amour d'un père et d'une mère, que vous ou les Londubat apportez à votre enfant. »

« Je ne sais pas si l'amour sera suffisant. Il faudrait créer un sortilège puissant qui l'empêcherait de faire du mal à Harry ou au petit Londubat. » _Fit Lily_.

« Un sort de magie blanche ? Je me pencherai là-dessus dès demain. »

« L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut… »

« …vivre tant que l'autre survit. » _Acheva Albus en coupant James. _« Oui c'est bien cela et ce serait la raison de l'attaque de Voldemort chez vous si vous êtes la cible visée. Il viendrait pour tuer votre héritier. »

« C'est donc pour cela qu'il nous poursuit depuis tout ce temps. Protégez nous Albus. Je vous en prie, protégez Harry. »

« Je le ferai s'il vous arrivais malheur mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes bien vivants. »

_Les Potter soupirèrent et James reprit _« Vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire d'important ? »

« Eh bien si justement mais ne criez pas vous risqueriez de réveiller votre fils. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Déclara _Lily soudainement horrifiée. _

« Eh bien, lors de mon entrevue avec Sybille Trelawney quelqu'un nous écoutait à la porte. »

« Qui ça ? » _Demanda fortement James. _« Un mangemort ? »

« Oui et vous le connaissez, il s'agit de Severus Rogue. »

« Quoi ! Lui ! Jusqu'au bout il nous aura mit des bâtons dans les roues, je le vois, je le tue ! »

« Severus ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait pas de nom dans la prophétie, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. »

« Eh bien même s'il ignorait de qui il s'agissait cela n'excuse pas son geste !»

« Bien sûr que non mais Voldemort n'est au courant que du début de la prophétie, au moment où Sybille a dit « Qu'il le marquerait comme son égal », il ne sait donc pas que l'enfant peut le vaincre. »

« Comment savez vous cela Albus ? » _Fit Lily tout aussi excédée que son mari._

_Dumbledore soupira avant de répondre. _

« Severus est venu me voir il y a quelques heures pour me dire tout cela, sa repentance, me dire qu'il regrettait ce geste. »

« ET VOUS L'AVEZ CRU ! VOUS L'AVIEZ SOUS LA MAIN ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ! OÙ EST-IL À PRESENT ! Il EST SANS DOUTE RETOURNE AUPRES DE FACE DE SERPENT ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉ FAIRE ! » _Hurla James._

« Il est en effet retourné près de Voldemort mais il a décidé de jouer le rôle d'agent double pour l'ordre et si c'est le cas, ce que je crois certain, il pourra nous être d'une grande aide dans l'avenir. »

« IL A VENDU MON FILS À VOLDEMORT ALBUS ! »

« Voldemort ne sait pas que c'est vous. »

« POUR COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE LE NOMBRE DE PERSONNES QUI LUI ONT RESISTE TROIS FOIS EST ELEVE ! IL SAURA TOUT TRES RAPIDEMENT. »

« Calme toi James »

« QUE JE ME CALME MAIS IL PEUT TRES BIEN ARRIVER DANS DIX MINUTES,CE SOIR, OU DEMAIN, LILY ! »

_A l'étage des pleures se firent entendre à nouveau, Lily se précipita en haut._

« Je pense que le mieux, ce serait que vous preniez quelqu'un comme gardien du secret pour votre maison. Vous avez confiance en Sirius alors je crois que c'est l'homme qu'il vous faut. »

« J'ai confiance en lui bien sûr » _Fit James qui reprenait petit à petit son calme face à ce choc _« mais comment être certain qu'il n'agit pas sous Imperium ? »

« Je pense que si cela avait été le cas les mangemorts vous aurait déjà attaqué. »

_James acquiésa. _

« Vous avez raison, je le contacterai le plus tôt possible, dès que vous serez partit. »

_Lily redescendit avec dans les bras un petit garçon aux yeux rougis. James s'approcha d'eux, il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa._

_Lily sourit ainsi que Dumbledore. James murmura _« Qu'on ne m'enlève pas mon fils c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Il sera en sécurité mes amis. Sirius vous y aidera et moi aussi, vous n'êtes pas seuls. »

_Les Potter eurent un faible sourire tandis qu'Harry riait aux éclats. _

_Lily demanda_ « Les Londubat sont-ils déjà au courant ? »

« Non, vous êtes les premiers. Je vais de ce pas les prévenir. Je vous dis à très vite. Prenez soin de vous et surtout prévenez Sirius immédiatement. »

« Oui Albus, comptez sur nous. »

_C'est dans un dernier sourire que le couple Potter refermèrent leur porte sur Dumbledore._

« Tu verras mon chéri, tu ne seras jamais seul…jamais. »

_Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius, gardien du secret des Potter confiait à Peter Pettigrew l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, celui-ci s'empressa d'aller le divulguer à son maître et les Potter furent perdus._

_Une vie tient à si peu de chose…_

**FIN **


End file.
